Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may be fabricated by a gate last process or a replacement metal gate (RMG) process. In such processes, a process of fabricating a semiconductor device may include forming a dummy gate pattern, removing the dummy gate pattern to form a trench, and forming a gate insulating layer and a gate electrode in the trench. These processes can lead to shorting of the resulting gate and nearby conductive interconnect structures under certain conditions.